<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bumblebee: Wasp Sting by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910280">Bumblebee: Wasp Sting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues'>RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee vs. Adam</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bumblebee: Wasp Sting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Adam: *goes to draw his sword*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Qrow (flashback): I find it hard to believe that Adam didn't learn from Raven. Their styles are too similar, right down to the mask.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Blake and Yang: *dodge away from the aura slash*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Qrow (flashback): An Aura Slash is like any slash with the sword, just like any slash with a scythe, it has an arc. I can help you predict it.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Adam: *dodged the smaller side of Gambol shroud being thrown at him*</p><p class="western">Blake: *anchored into the ground, swings around*</p><p class="western">Adam: *jumps over Blake, only to be struck by Yang*</p><p class="western">Adam: *knocked across the battlefield*</p><p class="western">Adam: *recovers mid-flight, and lands, turning towards Yang*</p><p class="western">Blake: *shoots at Adam*</p><p class="western">Adam: *draws his sword to fend off Blake*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Qrow (flashback): Aura requires concentration. Raven uses the sword in the scabbard to control her focus.</p><p class="western">Blake (flashback): Meaning?.. he can't use the slash without the sword in it's sheath?!</p><p class="western">Qrow (flashback): *affirmative groan*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Yang: *charges at Adam*</p><p class="western">Adam: *aims at her with his sheath, only to have Blake shoot at him again*</p><p class="western">Adam: *deflects Blake's shots with his sword*</p><p class="western">Yang: *eyes and hair glowing, punches at Adam*</p><p class="western">Adam: *tries to block with his sword and aura, only to have his sword knocked away, with him falling down*</p><p class="western">Adam: *rolls against the ground towards his sword, only to stop just in time to avoid being stabbed as Blake thrust into the ground*</p><p class="western">Adam: *throws himself up to his feet just in time to avoid Yang's ground-shattering punch*</p><p class="western">Adam: *uses his sheath to try and take out Yang's legs*</p><p class="western">Yang: *stumbles without falling*</p><p class="western">Blake: *tries to slash Adam once again*</p><p class="western">Adam: *takes the attack, using his aura to protect him. launching him several feet away*</p><p class="western">Blake and Yang: *look at Adam with a shocked look*</p><p class="western">Adam: *starts firing at them with his sheath*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Qrow (flashback): And don't stop for a second, because you know he won't.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Blake and Yang: *aura stops Adam's shots, stunning them*</p><p class="western">Adam: *runs over to his sword*</p><p class="western">Adam: *sheathes his sword*</p><p class="western">Blake and Yang: *dodge the aura slash*</p><p class="western">Adam: *finds the heavy side of Gambol Shroud stuck in his chest*</p><p class="western">Yang: *flying ground punch*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Qrow (flashback): Aura Slashes stretch you too thin. The more powerful the slash, the less they have for defence. It sounds like Adam is using so much aura to attack with, that he leaves nothing to protect himself.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">*cloud of dust clears, revealing Adam's headless body*</p><p class="western">Blake: *jumps into Yang's arms*</p><p class="western">Blake and Yang: *pant, looking into each other's eyes*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my <a href="https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/616734190096039936/bumblebee-wasp-sting">RWBY Dialogues</a> tumblog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>